Descendant of Shinobi
by MaliceMars
Summary: They were never just friends. Love and hate. Friends and lovers. Angels and Demons. Yuffie's adventure as she meets the gang she calls friends and Vincent for whom she can't figure out and to what they become. In the end they will needed each other and that was okay, right? Rated M for later chapters to come, oh and language courtesy of Cid and a little of Barret .
1. GREAT NINJA YUFFIE!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy 7 or it's characters; they belong to Square Enix and designed by Tetsuya Nomura. If I owned them I wouldn't be writing the Fan Fiction I'd be making all come true. bhahahahaha.**

**Bold:**

Authors Note.

_Italics:_

Thoughts/ talking to themselves.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She already knew it was going to be a long afternoon of just walking around and barely having to fight these monsters or if she got really lucky some old fart with Materia. She had yet to come across one monster that was even a decent fight, she wasn't even getting a good work out, _sigh,_ she thought to herself as she plopped down on the ground.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Only four Materia. That's all I got. Ughhh. These people suck._

She looked up at the sky it was clear as a whistle, maybe a few clouds here and there. The young Ninja laid back against the tree her dark brown eyes looking through the blue Materia. Ever since she was little she new these small spheres held a lot of power inside of them, thats why she was after them. The young ninja wanted to help her home and she believed these Materia were the answer.

**_Rustle. Voices. Rustle. Voices._**

"Cloud come on! Can't we just rest, a little?" A female voice perked the from the voices she heard.

"Tifa, we need to keep looking for him." This time a male voice.

_Hmm. More victims. Mawhahaha, now it's time for the great Ninja to make her move._

She smiled to herself as she climbed up the tree to wait for the voices she heard to come closer so she could sneak attack them and take their Materia.

As soon as the small group of people were close enough she jumped out and began attacking with her 4-point Shuriken. She actually smiled during the battle, this group of people were actually making her fight. _Now theres something I didn't expect from a pretty blond._ A potion here and there they were actually holding up against her. The spiky-headed blond was the toughest, she had knocked out the wolf/dog looking thing a few times but the girl in the pink dress kept healing him. Not to mention the old man standing by the busty girl and the big guy, was yelling to spiky-head to beat the 'Brat' and to show the little rat what fighting really was.

"Ooooo!" She yelled but she was at her point, she fell to the ground with a big thump and rubbed her head.

_Meanie._

She thought as she stood up once more ready for another round. "You spiky-headed jerk! One more time, let's go one more time!"

"Not interested." The spiky head replied.

_Ha. This is good. He's scared._

"You're pretty scared of me, huh!?"

"...petrified." He said. _Sarcasim, fine I don't need this. _She thought.

"I'm really gonna leave! REALLY!" She said smug.

"Wait a second!" He called back out to her.

This was it, she eyed this guy and sized him up and down.

"You want me to go with you?" She responded.

"...That's right." He was saying this in a 'not so sure' voice.

"All right! I'll go with you!" She said to the blond.

Looking behind him the rest of his gang came up to him, she took a step forward, "My name is Yuffie Kisaragi, the GREATEST Ninja EVER!."

They all looked at her but it was the girl in the pink who walked up to the young ninja and let her hand out to shake, "My name is Aeris Gainsborough, nice to meet you Yuffie."

Yuffie looked at her hand, then quickly shook it grinning like a monkey who just found a banana. _If only they knew, heheheheh._

She'd come to find out that the spiky blond name was Cloud Strife, the busty chick was Tifa Lockhart, the old man who called her brat was Cid Highwind, the big guy was Barret Wallace, the dog/wolf thing was Nanaki but they all called him Red XIII, and the cat like thing she didn't notice before was Cait Sith which strange to her, it was a robot sitting on a Moogle.

_What a rag-tag group of LOSERS.. lol._

Yuffie thought as she started on with them. If only she knew where this would later lead her.

Yuffie had joined forces with them, learning that they were on a mission to find and kill Sephiroth. Yuffie knew exactly who he was, he was the General that was leading the Shinra forces back in the Wutai war. She had heard plenty of stories. He had caused her people trouble before, maybe she would stick around to see what would happen. May, she could get revenge for what had happened to her home land. She grew up seeing it turn into a resort, nothing was the way as it was when she was a kid.

She had been tagging along with them for about a week now and she seen more battles than she could count with both her hands. Maybe this would be somewhat fun she kept telling herself. Yuffie shortly after realized that they were the group called Avalanche, the ones the news kept painting as the bad guys and now she was one of them kind of.

Yuffie usually stayed away from most of the group, Cid had taken a liking to calling her 'Brat' all the time now which she would in turn call him 'Old Man'. She also found herself getting closer to Aeris the girl who first said anything nice to her. She found she could talk to her more than she could the rest of the team. One night she was sitting a ways off from the group and Aeris had come to sit next to her.

"So, what's a young girl like you doing out here traveling alone?" Aeris asked her.

Yuffie wasn't sure what to respond. "Umm, I've been looking for a way to restore my homeland, Wutai, Shirna ruined it with the war."

"Your from Wutai, explains the ninja part. Hehehe, how old are you Yuffie?"

"I'm 16, but I'm not a KID, I can take care of myself." She said to the flower girl.

"I didn't say you couldn't. What about your parents? Don't you think your mom or dad are worried about you?"

Yuffie froze and that didn't escape Aeris, before Aeris could say something Yuffie spoke up, "My mom is dead, she died when I was a kid and my dad doesn't care, I know he doesn't."

"I'm sorry Yuffie."

"It's okay Aeris, it happened when I was a kid I can barely remember her." Nothing more was said they sat there until Yuffie passed out.

After that night, Yuffie would always talk to Aeris. Aeris was like the big sister she never had. But Red XII, whom she called Nanaki is real name also began to get close to the young girl.

Nanaki made sure she got some food during dinner before Barret and Cid ate it all.

If she had to pick two best friends they would be Aeris and Nanaki. She forged a even greater bond with Nanaki after Cloud voted to infiltrate the Upper Junon and with luck they were able to get out alive and with out to much trouble.

Shortly after the boarded the Shira Cargo Ship, she disguised herself as a crew member but she got so seasickness and decided she didn't want to help with looking for information about Sephiroth there, so they had left her behind in Costa Del Sol where she even got a part-time job at the Materia shop, but she only really did this so she could steal the Materia at night fall. Sure enough she did, she laughed to herself the next day. Lucky for Yuffie the group didn't know her little secret.

After a few weeks of no information Yuffie and the others decided to head to Nibelheim to see if there was anything on Sephiroth there, since that was where almost everything started in the beginning.

The town was a ghost town and it creeped Yuffie out giving her werid vibes since they stepped into town. She got to see the house Tifa grew up in and even the one Cloud grew up in. She learned then that they have been childhood friends since they were kids, she was kind of jealous she never really had a friend like that or someone she could really count on. Not since her mothers death.

They had gone through the whole town until only the biggest house, more like mansion was left to check. Yuffie ended up along with Cloud and Aeris to check out the creepy mansion. Oh how she didn't even want to go, but Cloud picked her, even after she stomped and kicked about it. Cloud was their leader so she had to listen to him plus everone else voted her to go.

It was dusty, really dusty as the trio walked in the from the front door. The only other people from the team with them were Tifa and Cid but they only came in after the three cleared the first floor. The others, Barret , Cait, and Red stayed outside to watch for anything, the town may have been deserted but they couldn't take the chance. Tifa and Cid were sent to the upper level to check it out, while Yuffie was stuck heading into the basement with Cloud and Aeris. Needless to say she stayed near Aeris the whole time.

After a few doors and a few battles, they came across a locked door. Yuffie was already scared of this place and one locked door was good in her book.

"I guess it's locked, can't go in. Let's leave." Yuffie said grabbing Aeris's arm, but just as she turned to pull her away Tifa and Cid came into view.

"Any luck?" Tifa asked.

"Nothing just monsters and this one locked door." Cloud said.

"Then let's leave!" Yuffie said once again.

"Shut up Brat, you giving me a fuckin' headache again." Cid nearly yelled at the ninja.

"OLD MAN! Shut up!" Yuffie yelled at him. Cloud only sighed and Aeris laughed.

"Oh relax you two... OH! by the way we found this key, it wasn't easy to get this big blob thing jumped at us and we had to fight it. Maybe it opens that door." Tifa said and to much of Yuffie's dismay as soon as Cloud put the key in the lock, it opened.

"Maybe's there's Materia in here..." Cloud said, he knew exactly what would happen. Yuffie quickly perked up and walked right up to Cloud.

"Well, Spiky-head what are we waiting for?"

Cloud only almost smiled. Walking into the room it was small, dark and had two coffins one to each side. Yuffie pressed into Clouds back making Aeris and Tifa laugh.

"Scared a Vampire is gonna suck your blood brat." Cid laughed, "Great ol' Ninja blood."

Yuffie shot daggers at him with her eyes.

As Yuffie and Cid kept up on the staring contest, Cloud went looking around the room and began to open each coffin, The first had nothing inside so he quickly moved to the next one. When he got to the right one and opened it, the thing that was in the coffin was the last thing any one of them expected.

There was a man inside, wearing black and cloaked in red and his eyes were closed. Yuffie only peered from behind Cloud and screamed when his eyes shot open and crimson eyes were staring into her dark brown orbs.

_OMG! VAMPIRE! Heh. Not good_.

Yuffie began to freak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

R&R please! worked hard and even took notes down about the game... even had to play some of it again. I know it's short but future chapter will be much longer. Tell me what you think second chapter up VERY soon. -Mars


	2. Vincent and

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or it's character they belong to Square Enix. **

**Bold: **Authors Notes.

_Itallics: _Thinking to themselves.

**Thank you for the views... no reviews yet but I got this story itching in my head and I have to keep sharing. In this chapter we'll get a bit of Vincent's point of view and maybe some of the others, I will be breaking it up .. you'll see. I also wanted to say that this is basically just starting from where in the game you get Yuffie and Vincent as part of the party. I've taken my time with this chapter because I really wanted to get the character in character you could saY. Now on with the story.**

**Yes-4-Yuffentine, Lily Winters, and CupofTeaforAliceandHatter thanks so much for the reviews. I've been playing the game and reading walkthroughs just to get some things right. Also trying to keep them in character, kind of hard to do esp for Vincent.**

**Again I know chapter is short like the other one already workign on the next chapter, buliding the friendships and so on after well Wutai, which is actually kind of fun to write.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuffie was going on and on about a vampire as she stood with the only two other females in the group as Cloud spoke to the guy who just happened to be in a coffin in a deserted town.

Yuffie kept eyeing the man, he looked young but by the sounds of the conversation he had been down here for almost 30 years. _Yikes. _Yuffie thought, that must have sucked a lot. Cloud turned to them and walked up to the girls Cid stepping back with him.

"Lets go, he doesn't want anything to do with our mission."

Yuffie was happy enough, they wouldn't have to tag along with a Vampire.

...

Crimson eyes stayed on the young girl, she had screamed and hid behind the blond. _Hm. _He stood from his resting place, feeling all his muscles tense from the sudden movement. He should have known this would be trouble. He heard a horrible noise coming from outside his door. This was only the beginning for him, he could feel it. The beasts inside him began to stir, he pushed them to the corners of his mind as the blond young man, dressed as Soldier explained to him what was going on.

His eyes kept falling on the young girl who was screaming earlier, something about her was catching his eye. But even after listening to Cloud, the blonds name, he declined the offer to join their mission.

Sitting back down in his coffin he began to think. _Lucreica. Son. Hojo. Sephiroth. _Click. It all made sense to him and feeling a pull he knew he had to help, it was his sin of course. He felt he needed to help them get rid of something he could have stopped but never even had the chance.

_I was a Turk. I was there. I know. It's my fault. I must stop her son._

He picked himself up and quickly rushed after Cloud and his group. Vincent caught them just as they stepped outside of the basement. That was when he joined the group, he wasn't sure how this would work out but if it meant he could make up for his sin and stoping her son he would do it.

...

Yuffie was already talking up a storm when the vampire walked up to Cloud and told him that he would tag along. She didn't like the sound of that.

Looking around the mansion Yuffie heard something off to her right and then the whole group turned. Just as they stepped out side the one they were looking for was standing right there. Yuffie quickly reached for her stars ready for anything. She watched as she saw Cloud stand between them and Sephiroth. A few back bites of words and Sephiroth throw a Materia toward could and vanishes. Yuffie standing there noticed Vincent was tense, yeah she had only just met the man but she could tell. For once Yuffie felt like she was the only one who really didn't feel like she needed to kill Sephiroth like the others, she knew helped destory Wutai with Shinra but she knew she really couldn't do much. Her eyes fell back on Cloud who pocketed the new Materia they just found, _I want that Materia, I want all their Materia. Maybe I should get out of here soon. Sephiroth. I do not need to deal with this, I got my problems. GET IT TOGETHER GIRL!, _she thought to herself. Aeris walked up to the young girl and smiled.

"Don't worry Yuffie, Cloud will protect us.. Plus the guy Vincent seems like he can to."

"Plus it helps he's cute." Tifa joined the two girl.

"GROSSSSSSS TIFA!" Yuffie yelled, "He's all creepy and slept in a, in a COFFIN." She whispered the last part.

"Then maybe you shouldn't stare at him." Tifa smiled, making Aeris giggle.

"OHHHH." _They are so mean to me. _Yuffie walked up to Red and began walking up with the rest of the group. The two girls laughed and joined the others.

_THREE LOOOOOONG WEEKS, I can not stand this I haven't been able to keep any of the Materia I find always have to give it back to Cloud. _Yuffie eyed the spiky blond and and the rest of the group. She always wondered why they kept her around other than he being great and all.

She was getting bored. That was never a good sign at least when it invovled Yuffie. Yuffie was talking to Aeris when she realized in which dierction they were heading. _OH NO! I gotta do something. _She felt eyes on her, Vincent was watching her and she did not like it. Not like he could know.

"UM, guys we should head to Coral or back to Rocket. CID MISSES SHERA!"

"Shut it Brat!" Cid seemed like he almost blushed.

"Cloud, there might be nothing in that area, we are wasting time."

"Yuffie hun, relax." Aeris looked at the girl.

"But, but I want to go to Coasta Del Sol." Yuffie complained.

"You just said let's go to Rocket for Cid girl, we go where we want not where some child tells us to." Barrett grumbled at her.

"HMPH.!" _FINE! I guess it's time to get rid of these losers anyway. _Yuffie sat back, relaxing. playing back in her mind how she would do this.

Eyes kept burning at her but she didn't care, she couldn't know what she was planning.

...

Vincent watched the young ninja and she as jittery about heading to Wutai. Of course he knew which way they were headed and with knowing the girl could be right but he couldn't understand why she was trying so hard to distract the group. He'd keep an eye on her, sadly besides himself only Aeris, Nanaki, and Tifa seemed to even talk to the girl, even the robot did as well.

She was new to the group like he was now, maybe he felt responsible for her because the others didn't, or because she was jsut a young girl. A few days before they working on getting suppiles and Materia and noticed how she eyed them, the Materia. _Seems like a Klypto. _He shook the voice away. He remembered the day before when he was just standing there around like always thinking to himself. He remembered the two girl couldn't tell he was there.

"Come on Yuffie, you know how Cid is." He remembered Aeris voice.

"He's a BIG MEANIE. Plus the vamp is creepy." Yuffie said.

"He's always jumping in when you need a potion or are close to pass out because you push yourself to hard. Plus I've spoken to him, very little yes but he seems nice."

Yuffie faked a laugh. He knew they spoke about him he was about to walk away when Aeris spoke again.

"You been distant lately Yuffie, I know you don't like being paired with Vincent all the time but you two are the only long range fighters, plus it doesn't seem like you mind. Just ignore Cid and maybe you should get to know Vincent." Foot steps walked away and he heard a sigh but didn't quite catch the words.

Vincent came back to reality. "EARTH TO VINNY, WAKE UP." Yuffie was standind infront of him. "Spike head wants everyone up to the front."

He nodded but quickly realized the girl did not follow him.

...

Yuffie grinned that was the easiest way should could have gotten Materia, no fighting needed.

They didn't listen to her, and this is what they get. Maybe she could have some fun, plus she was back home.

Wutai.

Now to avoid getting caught she ran off away from the group the moment they stepped into the town. They faces they gave her of confusion. She turned once more she saw Vince check his things and say something to the others. She picked up her pace, _HEHEHEH time for some fun, catch me if you can LOSERS. _She laughed inwardly as she ran.

.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks again R&R please. Any comments or even any advise please let me know you can message me. Was thinking on having a co-writer for this because well two minds work better than one. Again THANKS SO MUCH! R&R**


	3. Wutai: Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Final Fantasy 7 or it's characters.**

**Lily: I'm trying to update every week, if not sooner. I know the other chapter had more than a few mistakes but I wanted to get the chapter out, actually had my sister read this one and check my work, hopefully she didn't miss anything.**

**To everyone else who reviewed thank you so much!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vincent watched the young ninja run away, he should have realized. He sighed heavily as he turned to listen to Cloud's plan.

"We have to go after her." The blond spoke.

"That brat is going to pay for this, I swear on everything lil' thing." Cid kept yelling.

"Oh come on guys, she's just a girl, she must have a reason." Aeris pitched.

"Aeris is right, you two just need to relax." Tifa said placing her hand on her hips.

Vincent watched as they kept wondering what to do, he sighed once again and felt Nanaki come up beside him.

"They will never decide, I think some of us should just follow her." Nankai spoke. Vincent nodded and stepped up to Cloud. This caused the group to go silent as he began to speak to their leader.

"Maybe some of us should just follow her and see where she's hiding the Materia, the rest of us could stay behind and make sure she doesn't leave." This was the most he ever spoke to even of them at all.

Cloud nodded in agreement and decided to take Aeris and Vincent with him and the others would stay behind and make sure she didn't leave.

They followed up the trail she went through and finally came across some towns people, they asked and asked but they couldn't tell them where a young ninja would be hiding they didn't even want to help. Vincent could tell these people did not really like stranger in their land.

_This will be awhile._

_Of course.. HUMAN, _the growl came out and he knew it was wasn't his own thought. He shook his head then noticed the young ninja standing right in front of them.

**...**

Wutai had not changed she noticed as she sat up on a hut watching them look for her, this was starting to get boring to the girl. She hopped up across the roofs and landed up just a little head of the three that came after her. She smiled as she saw Vincent look up to her and then Cloud. Aeris was with them but she didn't care, she warned them not to come this way and this was her mission from the start.

"Hey guys!" Yuffie spoke to them.

"Yuffie give us back our Materia." Cloud said to her.

She twirled one in her fingers, "But Cloud they are all my Materia, PLUS I need them more than you do. But, if you want them so badly you'll have to catch me."

Yuffie smirked.

"Yuffie sweetie please, we don't have time for this." She heard Aeris speaking to her but she knew better than to let the fact she liked the girl in pink change he mind just because she had been so nice to her in the beginning.

"Nope! I think my way is better. CATCH ME IF YOU CAN SPIKY HEAD!" She almost had a giggle fit as she began to run, she heard them after her through the streets.

This was way to easy for her, she grew up here and she knew every turn and every whim of Wutai. She turned up the road and as she ran by, she swore she saw Turks walking by. Reno and his gang, but she couldn't be sure. Cloud was right behind her and she would lead them there, the small house up the hill.

_Hehehe well it'll buy me some time. _

She ran into the house Cloud, Aeris and Vincent right behind her. She was able to get them in and watched as they looked around.

"Yuffie." Aeris called for her. Her grey eyes watched as she slipped behind them and stood by the door.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Yuffie where's the Materia?" Cloud asked.

She kept a straight face, but Vincent's eyes on her were making her feel weird.

"Well you did catch me, a promise is a promise right? If you pull that lever there, all the Materia will come down I swear." Yuffie pointed behind the threesome.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Cloud said.

"Well, you don't. But I swear the Materia is there." She looked at Cloud.

She watched as the young man turned and pulled the lever. She busted out laughing as the cage fell down upon them. He was seriously failing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH, you fell for it, guess you still need to catch me." Yuffie laughed and ran out of the house. She was very pleased with herself as she walked down.

Suddenly Yuffie's vision went dark. Big arms were holding her down as she kicked and screamed, what the hell was going on. She felt something hit her head and she blacked out.

**...**

Vincent turned and pulled the lever back up. Cloud was showing some of his anger, Yuffie had trapped the three of them. When they stepped out of the house they didn't see the young ninja anywhere. Knowing Yuffie, Vincent knew she would be there waiting to keep her little chasing game going but something felt wrong.

"Hm."

"She has to be here somewhere, Elena couldn't have just left she's too much of a stiff."

Vincent turned to see the Turks come around. His hand fell to the Cerberus when Cloud stepped up between the two groups. He didn't much care what they spoke about but it seemed some guy named Don Corneo had taken Elena and somewhere inside him he felt that the same thing had happened to Yuffie. He didn't know why he did, maybe because she was a kid or because she to was an outsider to this group.

"Cloud we haven't seen Yuffie, maybe Don Corneo took her! We have to find her." Aeris said.

"Let's go."

Vincent walked with them and took notice to Wutai, it wasn't how he remembered it wasn't the way it was then before Shinra came in and started the war. Yuffie. Something was starting to click in Vincent's mind. _She had her reasons. _They kept looking until they heard the familiar voice of the young ninja.

"YOU PERV! UGHHHH"

**...**

Yuffie struggled against the binds.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled.

"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Elena yelled.

"I'm sorry I don't want to become this guys next.. next, I DON'T KNOW."

Yuffie sighed, she was tied up next to a Turk, the turks were top 3 on her I HATE list. She looked around and saw nothing, whoever had taken them was not in her line of sight.

"UGHHH"

"Woah there my pretty catches, seems we got a lively one there boys." A male voice spoke up.

"YOU FREAK LET ME GO!" Yuffie screamed.

"Let me go or the Turks won't take kindly to you." Elena said.

Yuffie watched as the old man paced, "Which one of you will be my next pretty."

"Ewwwwww. NO WAYY FREAK!" Yuffie yelled.

"I like the young one, she'll be great in my room, we can dispose of the other one. Drop her."

"YOU PERV! UGHHHHHH."

"Don't you dare drop me!" Elena screamed.

From the corner of Yuffie's eyes she saw red, pink and black. Had they come to save her?

To her other side she saw black suits, Turks here for one of there own. She watched as Cloud talked to Don Corneo, which was the old man's name. She looked over as the Turks let Elena loose and snuck off. _THOSE DARN TURKEYS, they could have at least let me lose. _Cloud and the others probably wouldn't even let her down after she stole their Materia. She saw something dark emerge, "GUYS WATCH OUT!"

She watched as the three took on Don Corneo's little monster out and to her surprise it was Vincent who jumped over to her and let her loose. He carried her bridal style as he joined the other two.

"Um thanks." She said her head down, as she stepped away from Vincent's arms.

"Yuffie why did you take our Materia, aren't we your friends?" Aeris spoke, "Please return them."

"But I NEED them more than you do." Yuffie practically screamed at the flower girl. She turned about to run away but felt a strong hand grab her arm.

"Yuffie." Vincent spoke, it was him who had grabbed her. "I understand."

She didn't know why, she didn't even understand herself. But she stayed, she walked them back to the town and returned all their Materia.

"I'm sorry. I.. I .. just." She almost started crying, Aeris wrapped her hands around her and she hugged the flower girl.

"It's okay Yuffie." Aeris said softly.

"MISS YUFFIE, MISS YUFFIE. My lady! So it is true, you back."

_Oh no! _She lifted her head and stepped away from Aeris.

The three looked at each other, the old women had called Yuffie 'My Lady'.

"Yuffie what is going on?" Aeris spoke.

"My lady, your father wants to see you."

"Well I don't want to, tell him it was a mistake, you didn't see me." Yuffie turned on her heel, but it was Cloud that stepped up to the women.

"You must be confusing the girl with someone." Cloud said to her, Yuffie couldn't believe it, after what she did, seriously.

"No, no, no young man. That is Miss Yuffie the daughter of Godo, the Princess of Wutai."

"Princess?!" Cloud and Aeris spoke at once and turned to look at Yuffie. Vincent just stood there.

"Hehehe, surprise."

_NOT GOOD. Well I knew this had to happen at some point._

"Let's go meet my father!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please leave a Review! Um, if anyone as any idea you might like to see let me know I might just place them in the story. **


End file.
